Boiling Point
(completion) (C4 SAM) (hacked SAM) (detonated EMP) (hand cut off/gas off) (server collected) (per scan) |loot = Master Server |achievement = }} Boiling Point is a loud-only one-day heist in PAYDAY 2, part of the Hardcore Henry Pack which was released on March 31, 2016 with Update #97. It involves the crew infiltrating a secret lab disguised as a lumber mill in Russia, marking the first loud heists outside of the United States. Overview This heist is chronologically the second of the two Hardcore Henry Heists since the EMP-Bomb stolen in Murky Station is used here to disable the blast doors. Assets Objectives Walkthrough The mission opens with the crew parachuting into the outskirts of the mission location as their plane evades anti-aircraft fire. Enemies will immediately start attacking. Before the plane can drop the EMP bomb, the crew must disable the anti-aircraft system so the pilot can get close enough. The AA system has two components; a radar and a missile battery, which are randomly located in the area outside the lumber mill. The radar must be destroyed using C4 charges. A bag of C4 will have been dropped somewhere, typically close to the crew's initial landing point; one heister can retrieve the explosives and then plant 4 charges around the radar, destroying it. The assets will surround the bag of C4, so purchasing any of them can make finding the C4 easier. The missile battery must simply be hacked and defended until the hack is complete. The two components can be handled in any order or simultaneously. Once the AA system is disabled, the pilot will drop the EMP on the lumber mill. Bain will then instruct the crew to manually fire the missile battery at the lumber yard wall in order to make an entrance, so a heister needs to interact with the missile battery again. When the crew enters the yard, they must locate the EMP bomb, activate it, and then defend it while it charges. Once the EMP goes off, the lab door will open and the secret facility can be accessed. Inside the lab, the crew must locate the x-ray scanner necessary to scan the bodies of the test subjects. The room the scanner is in may be filled with poisonous gas, which the crew must disperse by finding the corresponding vent elsewhere in the lab and shutting off the gas bottle. Alternatively, a handprint scanner on the machine may need to be bypassed using the lead scientist's hand, which must be retrieved from his corpse elsewhere in the lab. Once the scanner is usable, the crew must find a test subject's body and place it on the scanner bed, then activate the scanner. (Though the corpse appears to be in a standard bodybag when it is carried and dropped, it reverts to being an exposed body when placed correctly on the scanner, and does not use up any of the heister's bodybags). They must then defend the scanner whilst it completes the procedure, as enemies will attempt to disable it by interacting with the scanner console. They may also disable the power to the scanner using a power switch located in another room, which will require the switch to be thrown and the scanner reactivated. After the first test subject has been scanned, the crew has the option to leave or scan more subjects for a greater reward. To continue scanning, they must find another test subject body and repeat the procedure again. There are a total of four test subject bodies that can be found throughout the lab; they can be bagged up and brought to the scanner room whilst another scan is in progress to save time. When the crew is ready to leave, they must retrieve the server storing the results from a secure room - this can be drilled, sawed, C4'd, or EMP'd open as usual, but there is also a yellow keycard somewhere in the lab which may be used to unlock it. The door can be opened before the crew has finished scanning test subjects, but once the server has been retrieved no more subjects can be scanned. Once the server is acquired, Bain will also ask the crew to search the laboratory for a briefcase before they go; this can be picked up at any time if an observant heister spots it before Bain mentions it. Server and briefcase in hand, the crew must then exit the lab and make their way to the extraction point by the lakeside where the plane is waiting for them. Snipers will start spawning on the lumber mill roof and the mountains surrounding the mission area at this time. Once the crew makes their way down to the waiting plane, they stash the server and extract. Variations and Events *The room where the bodies are scanned varies, as well as the location of the scientist the hand of which you need or the gas bottle which must be shut off. *There are 2 different escape locations and drop locations. *The C4'ed SAM can be in different locations. *The hacked SAM can be placed either to the left or right of the wall. *The drop location of the EMP Bomb varies. *On Very Hard difficulty or above a roof-mounted SWAT Van Turret (60% chance, although technically lower since the one for the different scanning room can spawn and not become activated) can spawn in either the entrance room in the center of the laboratory, or in the room where the bodies are scanned. *There can be a Bulldozer lying prone in the passage to the labs. It will take some time for the Bulldozer to rise and pose a threat, but it's generally advised to be killed before proceeding downstairs. Death Wish Changes * All turrets can spawn at the same time. * Two Skulldozers will appear at the blast site after directing the missiles of the hacked AA system. They will not be incapacitated by the explosion and are combat ready. The FBI Files The Investigative Committee of the Russian Federation is completely blocking us out from conducting our investigation on exactly what happened by the lumberyard, but we do have an informant telling us about a hidden laboratory and inhumane experiments taking place. Achievements Achievements= to kill enemies on the Very Hard difficulty or above. Unlocks the "Safety First" mask, "Planet" material and "Phoenix" pattern. }} |-|Trivia= *'When in Russia... Do as the Russians Do''' is a play on the saying "When in Rome, do as the Romans do". Trivia *This is the first heist in the entire series to be conducted outside of the United States, with its location being somewhere within the Siberian Russia region. Being set overseas, the enemy pool of this map is also altered to suit the Russian theme, with much if not all of the enemy types encountered being reskins of existing units with additional voice lines in Russian. *It is unexplained why the crew has to hack the AA gun and blow up the radar, as once the missile launcher's terminal is hacked and under the crew's control, the AA gun could not fire at the plane carrying the EMP bomb, even with the radar still active. Bain may say that the radar "controls" the AA gun, but not only is there the fact in reality the radar would simply send the AA gun signals regarding the location of unfriendly aircraft and the launcher would process the information and fire at the aircraft, it brings up the question of why the AA gun has its own terminal if it is supposedly fully controlled by the radar. *Appropriately, all enemy police units encountered in this heist use different police uniforms/models, many of which resemble the Spetsnaz and they speak Russian. **The Special Enemies, like the Cloakers, are also encountered, suggesting other countries have copied the police force of the United States in the PAYDAY universe. *After the EMP bomb has detonated, Bain will radio in with a heavily distorted voice due to the effects. He may even wonder if the crew can still hear him. After some time, his voice will clear up. Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by Jimmy Category:Hardcore Henry Heists